Saved by the Enemy
by Ayumy Usagi
Summary: Hinata wasn't the type to run off with anyone,right? But when Hiashi plots something horrible what's a girl to do? The only problem is that the said person she's running off with happens to be a rogue nin.
1. Pain

Saved by the Enemy!

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto and if I did Hinata and Sasuke would be in love already and Sakura would be less annoying! This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me with the constructive criticism! If you do see something that I might need to work on please let me know!Thank you!**

**Hinata's POV**

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as warm blood seeped through my favorite jacket. Hot tears flowed from my eyes as I tried to make it to my teammate Kiba. I knew I wasn't going to make it considering he was on the other side of the forest. Feeling disappointed in myself I trudged along the narrow path. The tears kept coming not because the pain of my injury but because of the many promises I couldn't keep.

Soon enough my vision started to blur. In the distance there was a tall figure revealed itself .My eyes widened as I realized that the figure was the enemy. My knees started to feel weak and I collapsed on the ground. Coughing up blood was a pain that I was used to along with many others. I've faced realization that I really am weak only a couple years ago. I've always been a burden to everyone who's known me. If I died now my own father wouldn't care and now even I don't care. The strange figure slowly made his way towards me. Everything went black.

**I'm so sorry it's so short I'll update as soon as possible! Please review!**


	2. Awakening

Awakening

**Sasuke's POV**

_Why did I have to save her? I mean I could have just left her there to die like everyone else, but she seems different from everyone else. There's something about her that got me really curious and once I find out I'll kill her._ The girl's body twitched interrupting my thoughts. I sat near the fire carefully adding more wood to make it just a bit warmer. I looked at the girl who nestled comfortably on the ground. Her hair fell perfectly on her face. Her pale skin reflected the moonlight making her look like something out of a fairy tale. Her wound was pretty deep, but I bandaged up her chest and miraculously she healed very quickly on her own.

"Hinata!" A voice called in the distance. Her body twitched again, but this time she was gonna wake up. I mysteriously dispersed (like I always do) just as her eyes fluttered open. _Did she see me? Probably not_. I tried to push the thought away as I hid in a nearby tree. Her beautiful orbs were like nothing I remember seeing (trust me I've seen a lot). When I bandaged her wound I noticed her curvy body. _Why would she want to hide the under those huge baggy clothing_. Everything about her was beautiful._ God, what am I thinking! I'm an avenger I can't just fall in love with someone I don' t even know_. I watched the way she was relieved to see her companion feeling a tinge of jealousy.

The strange boy had brown and massive white dog with him. He had red streaks on his face and seemed relieved to see Hinata. I decided I should go as started to make my way across the forest. Karin is probably gonna freak, but then again since when did I ever give a crap.

I made my towards our camp and as usual Karin's there waiting for me.

"Sasuke-kun!" There was a bit of urgency in her voice, "We have to leave! All the shinobi in Konha are after us!"

"Me, not us!" I snapped trying to correct her. I mean who would ever want her, but she was still right. The image of Hinata-chan flashed in my head. I didn't want her to get hurt anymore. Anyways, I'm gonna kill Suigetsu for hurting her like that. Just as that thought hit me guess who walks in.

"Sasuke! Karin!" The sound of his voice made my blood boil. I quickly spun around and slammed my fist into his face.

"You bastard!" I screamed. He looked at me and blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL! I WAS GONNA TELL YOU THE GREAT NEWS! TODAY I DEFEATED A HYUUGA!" After a hearing a load of his ranting, I became my usual self again and walked off. Many thoughts were running through my head, but they were all about the mysterious Hyuuga. I knew I shouldn't have saved her. I tried to shake off any thought of her.


	3. Warmth

Warmth

I'm sooo sorry! I had a really bad writers block and kind of got grounded! Here is chapter 6 enjoy!

Hinata's POV

I glanced around my surroundings, trying to figure out what had happened. Everything in my life is a mess. First I got this mission. I know that I have more responsibilities as a jounin, but shouldn't they send the ANBU to kill Sasuke. The worst part is the look Naruto gave me when I was leaving the village. He had a bit of anger in his face, but with a bit of understanding that I couldn't do anything about it. Then one of Sasuke's subordinates come up and stabs me. I'm so pathetic. I'm practically crawling on the ground and guess who I see next….SASUKE! That's the last thing I remember seeing before backing out. I felt two strong arms wrap shaking me waking me from my thoughts. Inuza Kiba ,my best friendand teammate, stood over me.

"Kiba-kun!" I felt a sudden warmth wrap around me as embraced his hug.

"Hinata-chan!" KIba slowly let me go."I thought I had lost you! From now on I will protect you with my life!" I slowly felt a soft tear roll down my face. For once I felt loved. In a way I knew Neji and my father cared about me, but never showed it like Kiba. Not once has my father give me a hug or even smile at the fact that I was safe whenever I came home from a dangerous mission. Somehow, though, I knew he loved no me matter once I had the feeling of warmth and not chill of my father's cold stares.

"Come on, we should get you to Tsunade to get those wounds checked" I nodded.

"Kiba did you rescue me?" I had asked. The thought had just popped in my head.

"….."

"Kiba, who rescued me?" My curiosity was eating me up alive. A chill went up my spine. Who rescued me and why! Why did they leave me ? Maybe they didn't want to be seen? I tried to push the thought away. It was all over with. I need to stop worrying . Soon I slowly am drifting off into a deep sleep.

Neji's POV

What was hiashi talking about! I had never been more angry in my life.

[Flashback}

The meeting hall was filled with many of the Elders. Finally Hiashi started the meeting.

"Everyone should know that I am very ill. I may not live much longer so now is the time to start worrying about the future of the Hyuuga clan. My daughter ,Hinata, is not strong enough to maintain the whole clan. I would like Hanabe to be the heir, but-"

"Wait!" one of the elders began," Hinata HAS to be the heir. Since the beginning of time the heir has always been the eldest child. Unless…." The elder's eyes widened at the surprise of Hiashi's dark plan.

"Yes! In order to keep the clan in order we are going to rid of Hinata." Hiashi then sat down feeling pleased with himself. To my surprise everyone nodded in agreement. Next thing I knew I was moved out of the room so they can discuss "private matters". Luckily I figured out a way to hide my chakra to the point where even the byukugan can't sense it .So I stood by the door and eavesdropped.

"Hiahi when will you will be ready to start these plans?" An elder asked.

"As soon as possible. Maybe whenever Hinata gets back from her mission. Okay everyone must prepare to kill Hinata!" I started to go for a walk to think things through.

[End of flashback]

Finally I reached the hospital knowing Hinata would be there by now. After all she did have to at least try to defeat Uchiha-san. I was glad the hospital still let me in even at this hour. The room was quite small .but a bit too crowded for my liking. A familiar frail girl laid in the bed as Lady Tsunade was treating her wounds and KIba and Shino looked like the whole world was gonna end. Well, at least Kiba did. It looked as if Shino was just standing there for the heck of it.

"Hokage-sama," I began," I need to talk to you about a very serious matter about Hinata's life." I paused thinking about the two other people in the room.

"Umm…..KIba, Shino would you please exit the room for a minute," Tsunade concluded.

"We have to get her out of here!" I began seeing the surprised look on Tsunade's face," She's in danger. The Hyuuga's are planning on "getting rid" of Hinata. They plan on killing on her. We must protect her."

Tsunade stood by thinking over the situation.

"Neji, I am sorry, but I can't do anything without physical proof," She looked at me sincerely and I knew she would have done everything in her power to protect Hinata if she did have the least bit of proof. I needed someone to help me. Possibly, someone who could get past the Hyuuga's security forces and could fake a kidnapping, but another problem would be they'd have to want to. I have to find someone who will fake a kidnapping. Maybe I should bribe them, but who would want to become a rogue ninja just for some cash.

Again, I went on a walk, but this time I had no destination. I saw the moon's reflection in a smallpuddle what was I going to do.

Okay it's a bit short, but I wanted to upload as soon as possible. Thank you fort readind and I'll try not to get grounded so I can upload more chapters!


	4. Reality

Sasuke glared at the pathetic man before him. Neji Hyuga had got down on his knees.

"Please at least fake the kidnapping," he pleaded," Hinata is in need of protection from her own family. Please just take her into your care until you reach the village Juvia in the Land of lightning. Find a man named Hiriki. He can take care of her and you won't have to see her ever again. Please. I'll do anything."

Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"Fine then. I'll do it for free. I don't want to accept anything from a man as weak-minded as you," He grumbled feeling a slight bit of joy from seeing a hyuga drop to his knees. Neji looked up at him wide-eyed while getting up from the ground, humiliated.

"When do you want me to kidnap her."

"Now."

The Uchiha and Hyuga dispersed prepering for the night ahead of them.

-v-

Hinata softly opened her eyes. She felt a presence, but remained very still. Turning her head ever so softly she a large shadow towering over her.

"Ts-tsunade -sa" She was cut off by a hand covering over her mouth. She looked into two red eyes. Sharingan? She looked deeper into his eyes and soon they weren't eyes anymore. She was in a dark room. Footsteps procided to her door. Her father walked in kunai clasped in his hands. Soon she was tied down to random chair. Hiashi sent the knife sraight into her chest. She began to cough up blood and felt a tear run down her cheek. Over and over again Hiashi kept stabbing her.

"You are too weak for a Hyuga. Are you realy one,huh? Or did your pathetic mother have an affair. Thats something I can beleive." He whispered in her ear before inflicting another kunai. She was living her worst nightmare. It wasn't the stabbing, though that was escrutiating. It was her father scrutinizing another person besides her. Not just any person,her mother. His words had hurt much more than the kunai. She wished she could scream or sasy something, but nothing came out except air.

"She deserved to die. Why couldn't you have died with her,huh" Another whisper came with no reply. She had to fight or find a way out. For once she actually hated her father. Then a body appeared, on the ground dead.

"This is the person that gave his life for you! Because _you_ were too weak to defend for yourself." More feirce whisper came. Then reality hit Hinata. This was the second time she was going to be kidnapped and no was here to save her. She shut her eyes hoping the nightmare would end. Hoping that she would wake up in the hospital bed unharmed. That her mother and uncle were stiil alive. That everything would just end.

-v-

Sasuke held the body in his arms making his way out of Konoha. Nobody had seen him, at least,not yet.

"Ss-asuke-kun!"

'_ saw me,but why does it have to be her_.' Sasuke inwardly groaned as he heard the familiar voice. He had to keep moving. Not looking back he ran past a shocked Sakura. If seeing Sakura wasn't bad enough, Hinata's body began moving. She was starting to wake up. Sasuke ran faster than before,leaving the gates of Konoha. He found a small stream and set Hinata down. Cupping his hands into the water, he splashed himself awake. He hadn't gotten any sleep since the night before and now it was daybreak.

The frail girl opened her eyes and checked her surroundings. She gave Sasuke a terrified look,but said nothing. She was suffering from major shock.

"Here." Sasuke handed her a small scroll. He sat down on a log and sat staring at a tree out of 's pale hands opened the scroll revealing a letter.

_Dear My little HInata,_

_I am sorry to let you find out this way, but your father was planning to murder you to replace you as the heiress. To protect you, I have managed to let Sasuke Uchiha fake your kidnapping and take you to one of my dear friends,Hiriki. He can take care of you. Sauke will just take you the village of Juvia and than he can leave you will miss you dearly and hope you are safe._

_Sincerely,Neji_

Hinata skimmed over the page over and over again. What was Neji thinking. There were a million ways to aproach a situation like this and he had to choose the one involving a Missing Nin.

"Come on. We have to go. You do want to get to the village of Juvia, but if you don't you can go off by yourself,but just to let you know there's no possibility of you surviving out there without me. Face it Hyuga_ I'm_ your only chance of survival. Just think about that while your on you journey."

Hinata stood upi not saying a word and went beside Sasuke. They began there walk,Sasuke's words still sticking in her mind. This time reality hit her real hard.

Sasuke was he only hope.

**sorry its a bit short I just wanted to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. And a special thank you to Rosie Thornet for giving me a great idea.**


End file.
